


the warmth of your skin

by sataelIite



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataelIite/pseuds/sataelIite
Summary: Hyojong has a new tattoo. Hwitaek wants to kiss it so badly.





	the warmth of your skin

Hyojong has a new tattoo. Hwitaek wants to kiss it so badly. 

There’s something about Hyojong’s tattoos that makes Hwitaek so weak. 

Maybe it’s the tattoos, maybe it’s the drawings or maybe it is the fact that is Hyojong who has them that makes everything so difficult to Hwitaek. He has tattoos on his back, on his shoulder, and now on his blessed neck. 

And it’s the neck’s tattoo that’s causing trouble to Hwitaek. Because it's just right there, every time. He can’t hide it like the one on his back or shoulder. It’s there and it's spring. It’s there when he speaks, when they are standing next to each other in an interview, or in a fansign, or even in the car when they are going back to the dorms. It’s such a tease. Hwi only wants to kiss it, just once, at least. 

He can contain himself when they are in public, with fans or in a tv programme, although his look betrays him sometimes. But when they are in the dorm or inside the car and he’s resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder, having it so close, it’s more difficult. Not because he can’t do it, but because the other members wouldn’t leave him alone without making jokes, and he doesn’t want to stand that. 

He already knows he’s in love; he doesn’t like to be reminded.

The first day, when Hyojong arrives at the dorm with a plastic on his neck and arm, Hwitaek knows exactly what happens. It’s not surprising to him at all because it isn’t the first time, and neither is it the first time that he helps him keep it clean. 

The tattoo says “freedom” –except that “dom” is crossed out and instead it says “Dawn”. It's cute, simple and small and Hyojong is happy, and that is all Hwitaek needs. 

 

One night Hyojong came to his bed because he wanted to sleep with him. Hwitaek asked him what was the meaning of the tattoo but the younger was so tired he doesn’t remember hearing his response. 

The thing is that it's spring in Korea and the heat is going up every day, and because his boyfriend loves shorts and huge t-shirts or tank-tops that fall from his arms and thighs, the older has the pleasure to see his tattoos. He has memorized every tattoo on his skin but that doesn't compare to seeing them every time. Or to when he is sitting on the kitchen’s table speaking with other members and Hyojong puts himself between his legs, with Hwitaek kissing the cross on his neck.

He just loves every little detail about his boy. 

Another night, after they have finished all the schedule of the day, ate, and talked with the rest of the boys, the two leave alone to the living room and sit on the tiny couch they bought a few months ago; they know they are talking more than they should, that it's two in the morning and that in a few hours they have to wake up and they are going to regret it, but not now. Not now when they have their legs and arms tangled and Hyojong is smiling at him while he tells him a story that happened today at the fansign. 

And Hwitaek is in love, he knows it, like everyone. He has been since forever, but at the same time, it isn't a habit, because he still feels his stomach flip when he has Hyojong so close, so close than he can see the little marks on his skin, without make up to hide them, and his tiny lips, or his sharp teeth. There’s nothing that he doesn’t love about him.

Hwitaek only wants to kiss him. And he does. And Hyojong doesn’t do anything other than smile and kiss him back. First, by inertia, he starts playing with his blonde hair strands because he can’t help it, and he knows that Hyojong loves it. 

He is so immersed in the moment, in the blonde’s lips on his (he missed them so much, like he hadn't kissed him in a long time, but it only were a few hours), that the simple words skip past his lips without concern between kisses. He doesn’t know why, or maybe he does. Maybe it's because he has contained himself too much, more than his patience can allow, and because they are alone and he has the chance. 

“I want to kiss it. So bad.” He says. And he stops himself because even he doesn’t know what he is talking about, and Hyojong’s eyes express the same confusion.

"Kiss who?” The blonde answers, and he feels his body tense over his. 

“Not who but what.” He bites his lips and directs his gaze to the neck tattoo. It’s right there, waiting to be kissed. 

Hyojong seems to understand what he refers to and a little laugh leaves his mouth. The older one feels how his cheeks heat up. 

“Just do it, Hwi. We are boyfriends, you know? You don’t even have to ask.”

Then he does it. First a tiny kiss, barely a touch, and then he carries on; the tiny kiss becomes more wet kisses and he wants to leave marks on it, right in the word “dawn” but he can’t, so he just keeps spreading kisses over all Hyojong's neck. But he always ends on “FreeDawn”, and he laughs because he is so in love that it's embarrassing. 

Hyojong only lets out silent whispers that go right to his ear. In one moment, the younger separates from him, looking him right in the eyes and kissing him, slow, the way only he knows how to do and how Hwitaek likes it. Like everything. 

“You have to stop right now.” Hyojong says, resting his forehead on his. “I’m going to get hard at any moment if you keep doing this, you know it.”

Hwi lets out a laugh he has to quiet down with his hand because all of the boys are sleeping. 

“You are so predictable.” He says, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m human and you are so beautiful, and hot, and your kisses make me so horny and you are fucking kissing my neck, Hwi. I’m a weak person with a pretty boyfriend. You have to understand.” 

Hwitaek laughs again. “Okay, boy.” He lifts his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and before leaving a little kiss on the tattoo he says, “You know, I think it’s my favorite.”

Hyojong kisses his nose before saying, “You say that about all my tattoos, love.”

“That’s right, I should better say this: you are my favorite.” He leaves a little kiss on his lips and then settles between his arms ready to fall sleep because he doesn’t have the energy and strength to leave at this point. Another thing he is going to regret in a few hours. 

“You always say that too. But it's okay, don't stop, I like to hear you say it.” Hyojong settles behind him to be able to fit in the tiny couch without falling. “Goodnight. I love you, baby.”

Both close their eyes and the last thing that's heard in the silent dorm is, “I love you too, Dawnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so thanks to [vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viccxes) for proof-reading it ♡ . this is a soft mess but i love huidawn so much. i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
